Tonkyun
'''Tonkyun' (トンきゅん Tonkyun, real name unknown) is a freshman who belongs to the drama club in Mikagura Academy. Appearance : Tonkyun is a white haired young man whose bangs are tucked by a red hair pin. He wears a pig beanie attached to his pink scarf, red and black headphones, a dark brown blazer with a white shirt underneath, dark pants, and shoes. He also wears a mask and if he takes it off, his face is apparently handsome and charming enough to make everyone amazed and call him Iketon (from Ikemen Tonkyun) and even makes Usamaru feel betrayed for no apparent reason. : In his anime appearance, he tucked his pin on the right side and his headphones are omitted. The color of his beanie is darker and his jacket is given a slightly more detailed trim than his written media counterpart. Personality : Tonkyun is a freshman who speaks in polite Japanese with low tension and a monotonous tone, and appears to be calm in almost every situation (although he can be skeptical and provocative at times). He is also a vegetarian since he doesn't eat meat and prefers to eat vegetable sticks, making people call him a herbivore guy.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six) :Since his animal motif is a pig, he is always being treated as such by Nyamirin and Kumano-san, hence he dislikes it. He also prefers to be called by his real name but every time he is about to announce it, he's always interrupted by something (usually Usamaru, though he doesn't do it on purpose). :He seems to regard friendship seriously, as seen when he became clearly upset when Usamaru was defeated by Azumi and vowed to avenge Usamaru's loss, which he did successfully.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 4 (Tension Code) He also supports Eruna's wish to make a new club and really respects Yuto. Despite being cool most of the time, he has some chuunibyou tendencies during battle. Ability *'Ad Lib Role:' (アドリブ・ロール Adoribu Rōru) When he swings his item, which is a hammer, flames appear in both of his hands. Not only can they burn anything around him, the flames can also act as a double sword. Appellation Songs Cameo: *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Izayoi Seeing Plot Overview Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Although he was also seen in the freshman party, congratulating Eruna (albeit with only gestures) in the restaurant, and watching the Yuto vs. Asuhi battle, Tonkyun was only officially introduced by Nyamirin when the Houkago Six training took place. He didn't hesitate to ask Nyamirin that he would like to cancel his nickname since he was always being seen and treated as a pig by the drama club members and even Eruna. Him, together with Eruna and Usamaru were taught by Yuto, Nyamirin, and Kumano-san a lot of things as preparation for the Rookie Battle. Aside from being taught during Houkago Six, he also sometimes spent his time practicing alone. :On the technical meeting day before the Rookie Battle, Tonkyun sat on the frontline alone, waiting for Usamaru who was apparently on the toilet due to a stomachache, and he was approached by Eruna who then sat beside him. Since Tonkyun was drinking juice, he had his mask off. It was revealed that his face is quite handsome, much to Eruna's amazement. When the opponents for the battle had been announced, Tonkyun had an initial estimation point of 400 and was appointed to fight against a girl from the Brass Club who had an initial estimation point of 200. :In the night before the tournament, after the training had ended and been closed, Tonkyun said that he would support Eruna to make her brand-new club. Also, some time later after Eruna said to Yuto that all of the drama members already knew that he had been acting all along, Tonkyun, along with the rest of the drama club members, came to the club room and said that they still befriended him because he was a part of them and even though he was just acting, they still liked him despite his flaws. Some time later in the same night, Tonkyun, along with the Houkago Six, came to Yuto's room to hold a small party before Rookie Battle began and he started to rummage Yuto's fridge while asking him about what kind of drink he would like to have, much to Yuto's dismay. :Tonkyun also came to Eruna's first battle with Usamaru and Kumano-san to give her some support. Garakuta Innocence :Tonkyun and Usamaru approached Eruna and the latter asked her whether she had watched their battle. After testing her with some questions and Eruna accidentally admitting that she didn't watch their battle, the three of them then decided to go to a small hill and watched the battle projection from a computer terminal. Tonkyun won his first battle easily in a split second without even using his ability, making Eruna and Usamaru shocked. After that, they also bought a newspaper extra with the Rookie Top 10 article and Tonkyun was on the said article, holding the tenth position. Aside from that, he was really curious about Asuhi's battle but was slightly disappointed to see that Asuhi automatically won as Uguisu did not come to the battle arena. Tonkyun is also the one who told Eruna about going-home club members having special privileges at the academy. :Tonkyun, who couldn't bear to see Usamaru being tortured and defeated badly by Azumi on their battle, vowed to himself to avenge Usamaru's loss, as he was going to fight against Azumi next, indicating that he's highly confident about winning his battles even before he would be able to fight against Azumi. Although Azumi treated him the same as Usamaru during their battle, Tonkyun managed to find her ability's weakness and counterattack her by revealing his own power, Ad Lib Role, making her lose to him and succeeding to avenge Usamaru's loss. :In a shocking revelation, Tonkyun turned out to be Eruna's opponent on the next battle. Before the tournament began, Tonkyun said that once he wins this fight, he will announce his real name as there will be no disturbance to declare it. Still, even after activating his ability, Eruna managed to win their battle, thanks to her ability improving and becoming Toy Bayonet. Although he had lost, Tonkyun congratulated her and even said that nothing will change between them and he will still support her to make a new club. :Tonkyun also came to see Eruna's battle vs. Haruka and made a complicated face when Eruna was defeated. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Tonkyun was in the drama club room with the other Houkago Six members when Eruna came to consult about her club concept. After Nyamirin suggested that she make a costume club, he teased Kumano-san (who became embarrassed as a result and rejected that idea by saying that she wouldn't let anyone see her body before getting married to someone) by saying that wild bears don't actually need to wear clothes. This shocked her and she began to undress herself to prove that she was indeed like a real wild bear, but she was gladly stopped by Nyamirin before any ruckus happened. :Tonkyun also participated in the Treasure Hunt Event and accompanied Usamaru who asked for Haruka's autograph. When Haruka asked him whether he would like to receive her autograph too, Tonkyun was going to declare his real name to her since she called him as Mr. Pig, but alas, he was interrupted by the Treasure Hunt starting signal. On the second phase of the Treasure Hunt Event, he was paired with Usamaru. Unreasonable Roulette :Before going to Eruna's new club room, Tonkyun and everyone but Usamaru attended a meeting to discuss about what kind of present they would give to Eruna and Otone. After finishing with the discussion, they came to Eruna's place together and Tonkyun had a hard time distracting Nyamirin to not sleep in Shigure's bed, which had been moved by Eruna and Otone outside. When Yuto was going to say what kind of present that they would give to Eruna, Tonkyun doubted that Eruna would probably use that present at a bad time. However, after Yuto told Eruna that the present is 'help regarding anything', this made Eruna delighted since she thought that it was the most wonderful present she has had ever received. She immediately used the present by telling Yuto that she would like her club to have an association with drama club and become its sister club. Hearing that, Tonkyun apologized to Eruna for distrusting her earlier and Eruna hugged him tightly as a thanks in return. Relationship Usamaru :Tonkyun is almost always seen together anywhere with him and he is the closest Houkago Six member to Usamaru, as they are both rookies among the drama club main members. They get along very well, though Eruna said that there was quite a gap between them, as Tonkyun is calm and collected while Usamaru is always loud and on high spirits. Tonkyun also seems to regard his friendship with Usamaru highly as he became visibly upset when Usamaru was defeated by Azumi and he has no other goal than to avenge Usamaru's loss on his own battle vs. Azumi. He also thinks that his ability has no effect on their relationship as he once said to Usamaru that by not letting him know his true ability, it doesn't mean that their relationship will change whatsoever, making Usamaru blush in the process and Eruna go to her delusion world after hearing their conversation. Kumano-san :Kumano-san serves as Tonkyun's counterpart since she is a carnivore girl while he is a herbivore guy. Due to his nickname, Kumano-san sometimes unconsciously sees and treats him as a pig just like Nyamirin, much to his dismay. Kumano-san will also apologize to him anytime she buys Stamina Butadon (rice topped with pork) while forgetting her end words since she says that she forgot that Tonkyun will become a cannibal by eating the butadon, one more reason to make Tonkyun hate his nickname. Despite this, both are on good terms as a Houkago Six and drama club main members. Nyamirin :Tonkyun was given his nickname as such by Nyamirin just when she was eating a butajiru (pork soup) at the time. Since then, he has started to be treated and seen as a food and pig by her unconsciously, along with Kumano-san. No matter how much he asks her to cancel the nickname or change it, she doesn't grant him his request. Despite this, both are on good terms as a Houkago Six and drama club main members. Yuto Akama :Tonkyun admires him a lot and seems to aspire to become a representative just like him. Yuto himself admitted that Tonkyun has quite a potential and his power is quite awesome, although not as fast as his. Eruna Ichinomiya :Both knew each other from Houkago Six. At first Eruna was worried whether she was hated by Tonkyun since he always speaks to her in an indifferent manner. But after knowing that it's actually his way of speaking to anyone, she was relieved. Although sometimes Eruna teases him just like others do on his nickname, Tonkyun is really supportive of her. Even during their battle, he said that no matter who wins or loses, their friendship will never change, something that she appreciates and makes her really happy to have befriended him. Azumi Sagara :Tonkyun seems to mildly dislike her since she treated Usamaru badly on their battle. Trivia *Although he is the second tallest member (after Usamaru) in Houkago Six, he is usually depicted to be shorter than Nyamirin in the manga. *Despite the running gag about his real name revelation being always interrupted, even Last Note. himself doesn't know his real name. *His birth date ironically corresponds with Meat Day in Japan. *Prior to the Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat PV release and his character sheet as well as info that was announced on Mikagura's official twitter, he was mistaken as a girl by some fans. *Ton from Tonkyun's nickname is the onyomi of Buta (豚, buta) which means pig, hence his animal motif. Gallery Tonkyun.jpg|Tonkyun concept art Tonkyun-ikemen.png|Tonkyun without his mask Novel1 bw7.png|Tonkyun as he appears in novel Novel2 2.jpg Novel3 5.jpg Novel3 bw3.jpg Novel4 3.jpg Novel4 bw3.jpg M cde1.PNG M cde5.PNG M cde9.PNG|Tonkyun as he appears on Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat PV M cde10.PNG I s5.PNG I s15.PNG Confrontation.png|Protecting Usamaru from Azumi Usatoncase-art.jpg Houkagosix.png|The Drama Club with Eruna References }} Category:Rookie Category:Male Characters